Kalil Hasan
Kalil Hasan was a terrorist operative working for sub-cell leaders Navi Araz and Omar, and ultimately for their ringleader Habib Marwan. Kalil was responsible for setting up the stage and retaining security for the plan to execute James Heller; he was eventually discovered by Jack Bauer, who attempted to stall him by posing as an armed robber at a gas station. Hasan martyred himself when he realized he was being tracked. Day 4 When the computer programmer Andrew Paige stumbled upon terrorist secrets, Kalil Hasan and Abdul Mahnesh set out to kill him and anyone else who knew of their activities. They killed at least four of Andrew's co-workers, including Melanie, during their search for him. When Andrew escaped, Hasan killed Andrew's mother and used her home as a base to tap CTU's phone lines. After listening to Andrew's panicked call to Chloe O'Brian and Jack Bauer, Hasan notified Navi Araz, then went to a Los Angeles train station and kidnapped Andrew. During the kidnapping, Hasan killed Ronnie Lobell and a security guard. Jack Bauer let him go, but followed him, hoping he would lead CTU to Secretary of Defense James Heller. However, Hasan's immediate task was to find out how much Andrew had told CTU. While Chloe watched via satellite, Hasan took Andrew to a remote location and had two henchmen torture him, then left them with orders to kill Andrew. Jack saved Andrew in the nick of time by shooting both henchmen with a sniper rifle. Hasan was tracked by Chloe and tailed by Jack to a gas station. As live satellite feed was not completely available to Jack, he was required to stall Hasan until the feed was ready. Jack, therefore, staged a robbery of the convenience store adjacent to the gas station, holding Hasan along with several customers and the manager. When the feed was finally active, Jack escaped the convenience store along with Hasan, perceived as a hostage to Los Angeles police. Jack then released Hasan, believing that he would stay on task and continue heading to Heller's location. , posing as a robber, abducts Kalil]] When Jack drove away, Hasan used this opportunity to carjack a driver, and proceed with his plan. He called Omar, a superior, and informed him that he would be arriving late. Omar stated that Duman and Farez would manage the server reconfiguration tasks he was late for. This call was monitored by CTU, which allowed them to track Hasan's possible destination. Later, at a stop sign, Hasan honked his horn at a vehicle that would not go. The passengers, among them Dan and Jim, exited their car and approached Hasan with violent intent. A police cruiser, however, arrived at the scene and Officers Pantell and Goodwin resolved the situation. As part of a routine check, the officers ran the plates of Hasan's vehicle, identifying it as stolen. Hasan witnessed the officer making a potential arrest, but the officer backed off when a dispatch on his radio suddenly called him off. After the police officers let him go, Hasan called Omar about this situation. Hasan surmised that the police wanted to follow him to Heller's location. Refusing to compromise the operation, Hasan crashed his vehicle head first into another truck, killing himself instantly. Memorable quotes * Andrew Paige: Who are you? * Kalil Hasan: I’m the man that’s going to kill you if you don’t follow my instructions. ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Deceased characters